bloodlustbapfandomcom-20200214-history
Daehyun
Description Jung Daehyun is one of the main protagonists as well as the first character to have their story introduced in Bloodlust. He is a vampire living in the same town as Y/n the protagonist and lives in the hillside mansion with Himchan and Zelo. He has accommodated here since he first became a vampire and will for the rest of his life. Due to him never aging and still having the appearance of a mature high school student he is able to go to high school and blend in despite being a vampire. He dislikes it and pays no attention in class but remains there to keep an eye on fellow vampire Zelo who is like a younger brother to him. Out of the three main protagonist vampires he has the largest appetite and is always hungry for more blood which sometimes drives him a little crazy. Personality Daehyun likes to act flirty and charismatic towards girls because their attention is amusing to him. He also uses this as a tactic to get closer to his prey to feed off. He likes to act all tough so he can avoid fights since he generally wants to avoid any violent acts that could result in any damage to himself, despite this tough act he is actually a total sweetheart who loves chatting and spending time with the people he cares about. He can even act shy at times when accepting or talking about his true feelings. Transformation Unlike normal vampires he was not born one. Instead he was forced to go through the transformation from Himchan who wanted to save his life. Daehyun had a habit of flirting with girls whether they were taken or not and this had annoyed a lot of the guys in relationships with them. He had got a little intimate with one girl and got caught which ended with the boyfriend holding an intense grudge on him. Due to so many people hating Daehyun, a group planned to kill Daehyun by getting him in some kind of car crash and playing it off as an accident. They succeeded killing Daehyun in a car crash and leaving him lying dead by the road. A man who happens to be Himchan walks up to him pitying Daehyun dying at such a young age and forces Daehyun to drink his vampire blood while on the verge of death. With the vampire blood mixing with his own Daehyun becomes a vampire through the painful transformation. Relationships Kim Himchan Himchan is the man who turned Daehyun into a vampire in the first place and now happens to be a loyal ally and friend as well as being housemates. They first met by the side of the road where Daehyun was dying but Himchan saved the stranger’s life by turning him into a vampire and advising him on the ways of vampire life. It was believed Himchan did this not out of caring for humans but for the chance of a friend. Daehyun went back for revenge on his attackers after being nearly killed by them but Himchan is a voice of reason in his life and instead teaches him rather than terrorising people and living on the streets attacking people out of his hunger for blood and that he should accept the form he is now in. Himchan convinced him to sign the pact of the Peace Fang and live in the Hillside Mansion''.'' Zelo The two boys first meet when Daehyun and Himchan are on a mission to observe the damages of the ''Bloodlust Clan'' to the attacked villages. Zelo was a very young vampire and had been left alone in one of the houses to fend for himself whilst the older vampires went on their hunts and only a selected few had been left to guard the village, he was only young but was certain he did not want to follow the ways of the clan and instead took off with Himchan and Daehyun. Zelo plays as the younger brother role to Daehyun, getting on his nerves sometime but overall a good listener and person to be around.